El jardín del Edén
by PiRRa
Summary: Ella nunca esperó volver a verlo. Es feliz, con una nueva mejor amiga, una nueva familia. Es feliz ¿no? ¿Qué pasa cuando, después de tantos años, Bella se encuentra con los Cullen, que han añadido a alguien más a su familia? Traducción.
1. Prólogo

Traducción del fanfic de "luvnycki" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho. Si dejáis review lo traduciré para la autora :)

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

"Vamos a dar un paseo."

Él la llevó por el bosque, parando al principio del sendero.

Ella miró la distancia entre la casa y donde estaba. No era lejos.

Giró su cara hacia Edward, con sus grandes ojos marrones.

"Está bien, hablemos."

Él miró hacia los árboles, inspirando profundamente.

"Bella, nos vamos."

"¿Por qué ahora? Otro año..."

"Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar."

Ella le miró, sin comprender.

El la miró fríamente.

"Cuando dices nosotros..."

"Me refiero a mí y a mi familia."

Bella cerró los ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza de forma brusca.

"Vale. Voy contigo."

"No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti."

"El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés."

"No te convengo, Bella."

"No seas ridículo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

"Mi mundo no es para ti."

"¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!"

No dijo nada por un largo rato, mirando al suelo sin mirar a nada en realidad.

Cuando alzó la vista, el habitual color dorado de sus ojos se había derretido, congelado en puro topacio.

"Bella, no quiero que me acompañes"

Ella dio un paso atrás, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Tú... no... me quieres?"

"No."

Miró hacia el bosque al hablar de nuevo.

"En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho."

"No. No lo hagas."

"No me convienes, Bella."

Una lágrima solitaria calló por la mejilla de ella. De pronto, las lágrimas le jugaron una mala pasada y empezaron a caer rápidamente, fluyendo como una cascada por su cara.

"Lo sabía."

Ella colapsó, hundiéndose en el suelo.

La mirada de él, fría y sin emociones, se alarmó con el incremento de las lágrimas.

Él fue a ayudarla, pero rápidamente retiró su mano, sus ojos fríos estuvieron a punto de derretirse al verla llorar.

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que yo… yo no soy suficiente. No soy suficientemente guapa, suficientemente perfecta." Su tono era amargo, casi venenoso.

Ella tomó aire antes de continuar.

"Debí haberlo sabido. Ojalá aquella estúpida furgoneta me hubiera hecho trizas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, e inhaló profundamente.

Ella miró hacia arriba, susurrando, "No tienes que decir nada Edward. Ahora sé que nunca me amaste, solo fue un gran juego para ti. Bien, adivina qué: ganaste.

Los sollozos quebraron su cuerpo y se restregó sus ojos en silencio.

"Pero, puedo prometerte una cosa. Nunca te olvidaré, nunca. Lo siento si no fui suficiente."

"Lo siento" Ella miró hacia arriba, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas según él pronunciaba aquellas palabras.

Él se inclinó, dejando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la sensación de sus labios en la memoria.

Una brisa antinatural sopló tras ella. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

Él se había ido.

Pudo sentir crecer las lágrimas.

Amor, vida, sentido… todo se había ido.

Se acurrucó tomando la forma de un ovillo, intentando alejar el dolor que rebosaba en su cuerpo.

"Hm… Eso fue divertido."

Bella dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar del que procedía el sonido, una voz de soprano.

"Estoy sorprendida. Lo he visto entero… sin que tu vampiro me detectara."

"Déjame sola."

"Oh, lo siento pero eso sería imposible. Como sabes, tu Edward mató a mi James, y eso no quedará sin venganza," gruñó Victoria, "aunque, por supuesto, él ya no es más _tu _Edward¿verdad?"

Sonrió con suficiencia ante el temblor de los ojos de Bella que se tensaban, mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

"Ya veo lo que te ocurre cuando hablo de Edward. Pero tú… te mereces este dolor."

Victoria se arrodillo de una forma excesivamente familiar.

"Mátame. No quiero vivir de ninguna manera."

Victoria se enderezó, mirando a la chica por un momento, antes de hablar.

"Tienes razón. Él te ha dejado. Sorprendente… él era muy… protector contigo."

Bella se agarró su pecho cuando ella hablo de… él.

"No te mataré. Pero por cientos de años, podrás recordar este día, recordar, a tu Edward," puso cara de desprecio al decir su nombre, "¡vivirás con este dolor para siempre!"

Se inclinó hacia delante, a centímetros de la cara aterrorizada de Bella, sonriendo triunfal.

"Mi venganza," dijo, hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de Bella.

Bella sintió el veneno extendiéndose por sus venas, el fuego quemándola sin control.

Gritó dos veces, gateando entre los helechos.

Victoria rió, desapareciendo lentamente de la visión de Bella.

Entonces Bella vio la cara de Edward ante ella, radiante y perfecta. _¿Por qué¿Por qué me haces esto?_

Retorciéndose de dolor, la oscuridad la consumió.

* * *

_Y esto es todo por el momento :)_

_Espero que os guste y dejéis un review, para saber si queréis que siga traduciendo _

_Hasta pronto¡gracias por leer!_


	2. Capítulo 1: Para y mira

Traducción del fanfic de "luvnycki" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho. Si dejáis review lo traduciré para la autora :)

**CAPÍTULO 1: P****A****RA Y MIRA.**

Edward jugaba con el lápiz entre sus manos, intentando dejar de prestar atención al insistente vampiro que tenía a su lado.

"Te lo estoy diciendo Edward, tienes que hablarle a Eden sobre Bella algún día."

"No estoy preparado todavía," gruñó Edward.

"Aún duele pensar en ella…"

Eso hizo callar a Emmett. Edward se encorvó en su silla, intentando ignorar las coquetas miradas que cada chica en esa clase, le estaba enviando.

Un momento después, Emmett continuó con la conversación, empujando sus pensamientos en la cabeza de Edward esta vez.

_Ella merece saberlo._

Edward le lanzó varias puñaladas con la mirada, mientras Emmett deliberadamente la evitaba, de repente los ojos de Edward se agrandaron inquietos.

_Sólo dos minutos más para la campana… dos minutos más… puedo hacerlo… pensaba._

En el segundo en el que sonó la campana, se levantó rápidamente, ignorando los pensamientos de Emmett.

"Ehh Edward, no me hagas esto." Le cortó, con la mirada fija en la puerta de la clase.

Frustrado, Edward se volvió, preguntándose el por qué del alboroto que se había formado.

Suspiros y cuchicheos circularon rápidamente por la clase a la par que dos chicas caminaban hacia el profesor.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron. Eran vampiras.

_¿Cómo¿Cómo me he perdido esto?_

Edward cerró sus ojos, apretando la mandíbula mientras se concencentraba intensamente en sus pensamientos.

Nada.

De nuevo lo intentó, poniendo en ello toda la fuerza de su poder.

Y de nuevo, nada.

Y entonces, le golpeó.

Una fuerte fragancia a freesia le hizo pedazos, venía del frente de la clase.

Horrorizado, abrió sus ojos mirando entre las dos chicas que estaban de pie ante él.

La primera tenía el pero marrón castaño hasta los hombros, y era alta y delgada. Había algo curioso… familiar en ella, pero Edward no supo qué, dirigiendo la mirada a la otra chica.

Era una chica preciosa que quitaba el aliento, con el pelo fino color caoba cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda. Pero lo más asombroso de ella, eran sus _ojos_. Eran del típico color topacio, pero con inusuales motas de color chocolate flotando en él.

La fragancia la irradiaba _ella_.

Edward sintió a su corazón dar una sacudida y luego caer en picado. Ahora lo recordaba…

Los ojos color chocolate, el lujurioso pelo caoba… el aroma puro a freesia llamándole…

Pero esta vez no había sangre cantando para él. Era _ella_ puramente quien le cantaba. Deseaba tanto tocarla, tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos…

"Bella," susurró.

Emmett se giró mirándole, en shock_. ¿Estás seguro?_

"Por supuesto," susurró Edward, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Emmett miró, impactado. Edward nunca había actuado así, ni siquiera con Eden.

_¿De verdad es ella¿Después de tantos años? Pero… ella estaba muerta._

Emmett se partió la cabeza intentando buscar una razón plausible. ¿Por qué está aquí¿Por qué ahora?

Tantas preguntas sin respuesta…

Ella echó una mirada rápida, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

Pero… había algo diferente en ella.

Como si alguien hubiera muerto… podías verlo en sus ojos. Todo el dolor, la pena, la angustia resurgiendo.

En el momento en que miró a los impacientes ojos de Edward, éste se congeló.

Los ojos de ella eran insensibles, las motas color chocolate centellearon maliciosamente, y ella resuelta giró de nuevo la cabeza, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a ellos.

El profesor, después de quedarse un momento embobado con las chicas, se levantó para presentarlas.

"Estas dos preciosas jóvenes estarán con nosotros el resto del curso."

_Preciosas. Y yo estaré mirando a estos dos bonitos y perfectos cuerpos durante ese tiempo._

Edward gruñó suavemente, dirigiendo al profesor Sondal una mirada asesina.

Emmett puso con cuidado una restrictiva mano en su hombro, sentándolo de nuevo.

"Estas son Ángela King e Isabel Swan."

_¿Ángela Weber? No puede ser… pero… Bella e Isabel…_ pensó Edward, completamente perplejo.

Isabel miró al profesor, sus ojos centelleaban con enfado al dirigir la mirada a Edward, y dijo con una voz suave como la seda e irresistible, "Prefiero Bella."

El profesor situó a las chicas a sus nuevos asientos, antes de leer algo sobre Romeo y Julieta.

Qué apropiado, pensó Edward.

El chico sentado al lado de Bella estaba hiperventilando, centrado en inspirar y espirar.

Casi al final de la clase, el chico se giró hacia ella, sudando profusamente, y preguntó con voz inestable, "Um, tú ehh… tienes eh… n-novio?"

Ella sonrió de forma angelical, deslumbrando momentáneamente al chico, y murmuró, "Oh, lo siento, pero si, lo tengo."

Edward siseó, demasiado bajo para oídos humanos. Pensó que había visto los labios de ella torcerse, divertida.

El chico permaneció deslumbrado por el resto de la clase, encantado, sin quitar los ojos de la cara de ella, o de su cuerpo, por aquello.

Tan pronto como sonó la sirena, Bella y Ángela se levantaron de sus asientos fluidamente y ya estaban en la puerta antes de que el profesor se hubiera despedido.

El profesor las dejó pasar. _Sólo esta vez. Es todo lo que puedo hacer si he estado mirando esos cuerpazos esta última hora._

Edward se levantó también, pero Emmett suavemente le cortó.

_Estoy seguro de que necesita tiempo. Dale un poco para que reflexione las cosas, y_ luego, habla con ella.

Edward relajó su rígida posición gradualmente, y asintió, estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su hermano.

Miró a la puerta por la que ella había salido con melancolía.

_Todo esto es culpa mía._

_Y esto es todo por el momento :)_

_Espero que os guste y dejéis un review, para saber si queréis que siga traduciendo _

_Hasta pronto¡gracias por leer!_


	3. Capítulo 2: La verdad

Traducción del fanfic de "luvnycki" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho. Si dejáis review lo traduciré para la autora :)

**CAPÍTULO ****2: LO JURO.**

Edward salió de su última clase y se dirigió a la secretaría.

Eden le persiguió, curiosa.

El resto de los Cullen se quedaron quietos en el bordillo, viendo a Bella y su aquelarre montarse en un Porsche Carrera plateado y alejarse del instituto.

_¿Desde cuando disfrutaba Bella de los coches caros?_ Pensó enfadado.

Eden, exasperada, corrió hacia él, le cogió del brazo y le giró para que la mirara.

"Edward, ¿qué haces? Todos están esperando para irse."

"No tienen por qué, trajimos tres coches."

Por supuesto, aparcados en el medio del parking, estaban un BWM rojo brillante, un Porsche amarillo canario, y por supuesto el Volvo plateado de Edward.

Ella puso dos dedos bajo su barbilla, forzándole a mirarla.

"Sé que algo va mal. ¿Por qué no confías suficientemente en mí para contármelo?

Él miró a lo lejos, a los estudiantes que pasaban, los coches, cualquier cosa menos sus ojos.

"Edward."

"No es una carga que tú debas llevar. Es mía y solo mía."

Ella bajó la mirada, dejando caer lentamente su brazo y volviendo con los demás. Tenía la mirada herida y confusa. Si pudiera llorar, lo estaría haciendo.

Horrorizado, la alcanzó, y tomó su muñeca firmemente.

Él lo recordaba todo, todo lo que había ocurrido aquel fatídico día. La mirada en los ojos de Bella cuando le dijo adiós, diciéndola que no la amaba.

Cuando ella había caído, por la mentira.

Él estaba herido, roto y sin arreglo, más de lo que Eden jamás sabría. Más de lo que nunca le dejaría saber.

Era incapaz de volver a amar como aquella vez. Incapaz de amar a otra que no fuera Bella. Era demasiado tarde para arreglar nada.

Ella merecía algo mucho mejor. Eden, con su compasión angelical y con su amor, merecía algo más. Y quería alcanzarle, le anhelaba a él.

Ella necesitaba, necesitaba tanto a Eden. Edward cuanto la necesitaba allí en aquel momento.

Quizás, solo quizás, cuando todo terminara, podría volver a amar.

No podía perderla.

"Eden," susurró gentilmente.

Ella miró hacia arriba, a los ojos de él, con la cara triste y con dolor. A Edward le dolió saber que él era la causa de aquello. La causa del dolor que se reflejaba en su cara.

Él se inclinó, hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

"Espérame," dijo. Lentamente se inclinó un poco más, besando sus suaves labios una vez.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, y ella le sonrió, aceptando su disculpa. Ella sostuvo su palma abierta, por las llaves. Cumpliendo, Edward puso en sus manos las llaves del Volvo, cerrando la mano de ella con aire protector.

Se giró sobre sus pasos, andando a zancadas de nuevo hacia la secretaría.

Entró, una ola de aire caliente golpeó su cara con aroma a sangre humana. Respirando una última vez aire fresco, entró y cerró la puerta tras el.

Deliberadamente puso una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, y caminó hacia la secretaria.

Ella era joven, quizás en torno a los 20 casi 30, leía una novela romántica. Tenía el pelo marrón recogido en una cola de caballo.

_Mierda,_ pensó_, ¿Por qué todo me recuerda a Bella?_

Impaciente se aclaró la garganta. Ella se sobresaltó como culpable, escondiendo apresuradamente el libro bajo la silla.

_¿Qué estúpido ha decidido molestarme ahora?_ Pensó refunfuñando.

Edward tuvo que forzarse para mantener la sonrisa en su cara, aunque se convertía en algo bastante difícil.

Miró hacia arriba, vagamente, obviamente enfadada, reaccionando tarde cuando llegó a estar cara a cara con él.

_Oh dios mío. Qué tremendo que está. ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo aquí parada? ¡Piensa Justine, piensa!_

Se acicaló el pelo, poniendo una parte detrás de la oreja, antes de preguntar, "¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

"Sí, de hecho, me estaba preguntando si podía ver el horario de clases de Isabella, perdón, Isabel Swan."

Los pensamientos de la chica cambiaron. ¿Él va detrás de ella? Seguro, esa chica es una bomba, pero aún así… Joder, debería controlarse. Ella tiene un novio muy guapo, y estoy segura de que no lo va a dejar con él pronto. Si lo hace, de todas maneras, le recogería de buen grado. Realmente delicioso…

En vez de decir sus pensamientos, preguntó políticamente correcta, "¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

"Oh, ella es una amiga cercana de mi familia, y se dejó el suyo en algún lado. Ella necesitaba uno nuevo," mintió.

"Ah, bueno, en ese caso…" la chica empezó a revolver la habitación, tan despacio como le era posible.

Mmm. Quizás si tardo un poco se quede más rato…

Él interrumpió sus fantasías, disgustado y cansado.

"¿Cree que va a tardar mucho? Mi novia me está esperando en el coche."

Su cara se deshizo, visiblemente, y cogió el papel de una mesa cercana, acercándosela a la mano.

"Bueno, ¡vuelve pronto!"

"Claro, gracias por su ayuda," murmuró con una aterciopelada voz.

Ella parpadeó, deslumbrada, y él rápidamente se escapó de allí.

Eden le abrió el coche, viendo como él metía el papel de un empujón en la guantera y aceleraba el motor.

"¿Has conseguido lo que querías?", celebró.

"Si," murmuró cortésmente.

Eden giró su cara hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda a Edward. Suspirando, él alargó la mano, hasta coger la de ella.

Ella se relajó en su asiento, cerrando sus ojos ante su tacto.

¿Qué me pasa con él? ¿Por qué mi corazón salta y canta cuando me mira así?

Él se rió, un poco culpable. "Cariño, aún te oigo."

"Oh," dijo de mal humor, con respiración errática.

Edward retiró el brazo, envolviendo con sus largos dedos el volante, dejando sus mente vacía llegar a…

Bella. Sus ojos chocolate, su piel caliente, el latido de su corazón…

Sacándose de si ensimismamiento, apretó aún más el pedal, poniendo el coche a más de 160 kilómetros por hora, y solo bajando la velocidad cuando se acercaron a la mansión en el bosque.

Tan pronto como paró el coche, saltó de su asiento, dirigiéndose al bosque, para aclarar sus ideas.

Eden corrió hacia él, amenazando con una paliza al chico de pelo rubio, si no se metía en casa.

Reluctante él la siguió. Habría sido tan fácil irse, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacerle daño otra vez.

Corrieron escaleras arriba a su habitación, disminuyendo la velocidad y acabando en algo más suave.

Después de unos momentos, Eden rodó sobre Edward, con su pelo cubriéndole la cara.

Cogiendo su cara entre sus manos, le besó, moviendo sus labios apasionadamente sobre los de él. Él la besó de vuelta, pero con algo de resistencia, empezando a retirarse un poco. Su beso se quebró, y ella movió sus manos hacia el pecho de él, desabotonando si camisa.

Él no hizo nada por pararla, se quedó ahí tumbado, mirando al techo. Pronto ella terminó, tirando por ahí su camisa, recorriendo con sus manos el pecho de él.

Él tembló, imaginando unas manos diferentes, calientes, suaves… humanas.

Finalmente, él no pudo seguir más con eso. La quitó de encima de él, la sentó en la cama, se puso la camisa y salió por la puerta.

Ella corrió a velocidad de vampiro y se puso frente a él, bloqueando su camino.

"No hemos terminado aún. ¿Dónde vas?"

"Necesito algo de tiempo a solas." Antes de que se sintiera herida, le dio un rápido beso, la movió a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, ignorando las silenciosas miradas asustadas de su familia.

Caminando fuera de la casa, se abrochó su camisa, corriendo hacia el bosque.

La sombra de los árboles de lo tragó, se había ido, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Se forzó a sacar sus instintos, rehusando pensar mientras corría hasta un lugar en el que supiera que estaba solo.

Después de una hora, hizo una parada, estudiando el área que le rodeaba.

Unos pocos árboles ocupaban el claro, la hierba seca ondeaba con el viento. Edward se paró al lado de una catarata que resonaba al bajar hacia un gran lago. Seguro que ningún humano había llegado tan lejos en esa tierra salvaje, dándole tiempo para y sentarse a solas.

Con gratitud, respiró el fresco aire de las montañas de Alaska, miró fijamente más allá del límite de Denali.

Respirando fuertemente, se echó en el suelo, mirando los salmones luchando por mantenerse a flote lejos de la cascada. Suspirando se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Era tan duro pensar, incluso allí. Tenía imágenes de Bella riendo y hablando inundando su mente.

Al menos ella era feliz. Tenía una familia feliz, una amiga… Edward apretó los dientes al pensar en lo último. Un novio.

_Pero ¿no era por aquello, por lo que él se fue, en primer lugar? ¿Para que ella viviera una vida feliz?_

"Una feliz vida humana," dijo gruñendo, asustando a un conejo sentado a unos pocos metros de él.

Al menos es feliz, coreó repetidamente en su cabeza.

Él no lo era. En absoluto.

"Nunca debí marcharme," gimió entre sus manos.

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Selene Mindthelay, Ari, 3rill Cullen, Mrs. Nouvelle, rizy dark angell cullen, maaaarie, karicatura, Josefiina!, miiaPotter, Luthien, nonblondes, Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot, PknaPcosa, belem, Rosalie.C, Selene Mindthelay y Lorelay.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Lo juro

Traducción del fanfic de "luvnycki" los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ella, nada me pertenece salvo la traducción. He decidido traducir este fanfic porque realmente me gusta mucho. Si dejáis review lo traduciré para la autora :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ****2****: LO JURO**

Tan pronto como sonó la campana, Bella estaba fuera de su lugar h estaba atravesando apurada la puerta, con Ángela un paso por detrás.

No le gustaron las miradas que el profesor le había estado lanzando a Bella…

Pandillas de estudiantes manaban fuera de las clases, atascando e inundando los pasillos.

Cuando se hizo necesario, Bella empezó a abrirse camino a través, algunas veces, sonriendo para deslumbrar a algún estudiante. Eso hacía mucho más fácil empujarlos y pasar.

Ángela se estaba poniendo nerviosa, viendo cada movimiento que hacía ella con prudencia.

"Ey Bell¿Quieres que busque a Trent? Puedo verlo ahora mismo…"

"¡No! No, por favor no lo llames," susurró ella frenéticamente.

Los ojos dorados de Ángela se agrandaron, y comprensiva hizo un gesto cariñoso. Sonrió gentilmente, cogiendo el brazo de Bella más fuerte y procedió a empujarla a través del grupo de gente que charlaban cerca de sus taquillas.

Bella vio como los ojos de ellos se agrandaban mientras ellas pasaban, vio como sus bocas formaban una O perfecta mientras dejaban la conversación a medias.

Normalmente, se habría reído ante aquello, pero en aquel momento, estaba realmente angustiada, y Ángela era la única que podía lograr calmarla.

Ángela intentó arrastrarla hasta su siguiente clase, pero Bella tiró de su brazo para otro lado hasta llegar al coche, un Porsche Carrera plateado.

Rápidamente abrió el coche y se metió en él, pasó la mano hacia el asiento del copiloto para desbloquear la puerta para Ángela.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero estaba concentrada en respirar.

"Bell¿Qué está pasando? Los Cullen están aquí… ¿y qué?"

"Nunca te conté la historia entera¿verdad?!

Ángela la miro a los ojos, completamente confusa.

Bella miró afuera, a las piceas y los árboles de pino de Sitka que le rodeaban, tomo aliento antes de girarse y mirar a la cara a su mejor amiga.

"Antes de que fuera supuestamente asesinada, Edward… él y su familia me dejaron, me dijo que nunca me había amado, que no era… suficientemente buena para él. Justo después de que se fue, fui atacada y transformada por otro vampiro."

Dejó los detalles más "gore" fuera, y por supuesto, Ángela conocía el dolor de la transformación.

Suspirando, Bella terminó su historia y se giró hacia Ángela, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Estaban horrorizados, pero de pronto se llenaron de furia y odio.

"¿Cómo puede alguien, cualquiera hacer… hacerte esto Bella? Bella, tan dulce y agradable y cariñosa…"

"Ang, está bien. Estoy intentando olvidarlos, pero es duro ahora¿sabes? Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente ahora que están aquí, en este instituto."

Ángela estrechó los ojos, mirando a Bella.

"Todo bien Bell, escúpelo. Sé que me estás mintiendo sobre algo."

Los labios de Bella empezaron a temblar, pero consiguió dejarlo en una temblorosa sonrisa.

"Me conoces demasiado bien, Ang."

La única respuesta de Ángela fue alzar las cejas, intentando hacer responder a Bella.

"Es solo, ellos me hicieron mucho daño. Estaba preparada, iba a morir cuando llegó ese vampiro. Pero no lo hice. Y, pensé que estaba sobrellevando las cosas, contigo, Trent, Joshua, Samuel y Janine. Por favor, sabes que no estoy mintiendo. Pero, tenía un futuro con ellos, una familia de verdad. Edward fue mi único y verdadero amor, y Alice… Alice era mi mejor amiga."

Al terminar de hablar, Bella estaba doblada en dos, temblando descontroladamente con sollozos secos. Aterrorizada por su amiga, Ángela la recogió en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente hasta que el silencio llenó el coche.

"Gracias Ang. Sé que puedo contar contigo."

"Bell, eres mi mejor amiga. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño de esta manera, nunca."

Las dos amigas se abrazaron antes de salir del coche juntas.

"Sabes que nos hemos perdido la clase entera de gobierno," comentó Ángela, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Por supuesto. Podemos dejarla hasta mañana… solo faltan 5 minutos para que suene la campana de todos modos.

Antes de que tomaran caminos separados, Bella apartó a un lado a Angela, siseando, "¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie?"

"¿Ni siquiera a Trent?"

"NO."

"¿Ni siquiera a Josh?" ahora estaba suplicando.

"N-O."

"Vale," refunfuñó sombría. Bella se rió, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello y girándose para irse.

"Bell, lo tendrán que saber pronto."

"Lo sé." Los ojos de Bella danzaron inmóviles. No era capaz de imaginar qué le dirían… cómo se preguntarían porque lo había escondido durante treinta años…

Caminó hacia su clase de trigonometría, escabulléndose hacia la fila de atrás para evitar miradas curiosas.

Miró hacia la primera fila, donde Edward estaba sentado, con el brazo por encima del hombro de otra vampira con rizos color miel.

Aquella chica le recordó a Bella a un ángel, con ojos grandes, un cuerpo pequeño, y por supuesto, el pelo. Era preciosa, y también inolvidable.

Bella miró sus cuerpos entrelazados. La frase, "si las miradas matasen", corría por su mente.

Una mano envolvió las suyas, y ella saltó, como culpable. Maldición… había olvidado que Trent estaba en esa clase con ella.

Bella se giró a mirarle, sonriendo reluctante. La encantaba tenerle con ella, pero hoy… no era exactamente el mejor día para ello. Considerando el hecho de que él podía interpretar sus sentimientos y las causas de ellos.

Enmascaró cuidadosamente sus sentimientos con una falsa sensación de disfrutar de su primer día de clase, y estudiar con él, una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Bella absorbió cada detalle; su desaliñado pelo negro, su melódica sonrisa, sus músculos, su buena forma física, el modo en que la ropa se ajustaba a su pecho, brazos, piernas…

Trent la miró curioso, sintiendo lo que ella irradiaba y porqué.

Se puso de pié, echando un vistazo al reloj… dos minutos para que empezara la clase, y con la profesora convenientemente llenando su quinta copa de café de la mañana, por el momento.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Sorprendido, él puso los suyos alrededor de la cintura de ella, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le buscó y lo besó en los labios.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta, ella se había alejado, sonriendo abiertamente. Por el rabillo del ojos, vio a Edward ponerse tenso e incómodo.

Reluctante, Trent dejó irse a Bella, entrelazando sus dedos juntos en su lugar y sentándose justo cuando la profesora entraba, llevando un montón de copias de papeles y una taza de café.

Cuando la profesora comenzó la lección, agradecido por olvidar presentar a los dos nuevos estudiantes, Trent se inclinó, colocando un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de ella.

"Ey¿estás bien, cariño? Pareces muy nerviosa."

"No, estoy bien," contestó ella, pateándose mentalmente por no saber encubrirse mejor.

Se volvió a su sitió, aún dudoso, pero había pillado el asunto.

El día pasó sin mayor incidente hasta la comida.

Trent se reunió con Bella en su taquilla, mientras metía todos los libros en ella, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

"¿Preparada?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, tomando su mano y apretándola.

Se encontraron con Ángela y Josh, que seguían en su línea… besándose el uno al otro cada vez que un chico o una chica caminaba hacia ellos con el intención de pedirle una cita.

Ángela se rio ante la expresión de la cara Bella.

"Todo es parte del juego, Bell," rió tontamente, guiñándole un ojo.

La gente rechazada por la pareja feliz, se marchaba abatida, hasta que veían a Bella y Trent. Un chico bastante persistente caminó hacia ellos, sus ojos se encendieron mientras miraba a Bella de arriba abajo.

Rápidamente, Trent le dio un beso apasionado, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ella respondió, besándolo igual de apasionadamente.

La cafetería entera, incluyendo los profesores, los Cullen y los camareros los miraron intimidados y sorprendidos.

Ellos dejaron de besarse para tomar algo de aire ante la abatida mirada de cada uno de los humanos de aquel lugar.

Edward en la esquina, lanzó una mirada de ira a Trent, mientras los penetrantes ojos de Alice iba de la pareja a su hermano. El resto de la familia estaba sentada en estado de shock, con los ojos como platos y los labios fruncidos.

Bella sacudió su cabeza y sonrió a su novio.

Bella, Trent, Josh y Ángela se sentaron en una mesa, ignorando repetidamente las invitaciones de otros grupos para sentarse con ellos, Alice danzó fuera de su asiento y se sentó al lado de Bella.

Dándose cuenta de aquello, Bella se levantó, agarró sus cosas y salió de la cafetería. Ángela la vio irse, confundida, hasta que vio a la duendecilla Cullen detrás de ellos.

Ángela también se levantó y siguió a Bella, murmurando hacia los chicos, "Quedaros ahí. Tengo que hablar con Bella, a solas." Enfatizó la última palabra.

Trent y Josh intercambiaron mirada, y coincidieron al encogerse de hombros. Se giraron hacia la vampira que estaba frente a ellos, preguntando cortésmente, "¿Podemos ayudarte?"

"No, todo está bien," murmuró antes de caminar lentamente de regreso a su mesa.

Alice miró a la puerta de la cafetería por el resto de la hora, pero Bella y Ángela se negaron a entras, y al final se fue de la cafetería dolida y decepcionada.

Bella y Ángela se quedaron en el coche el resto de la comida, en un silencio conspiratorio.

"¿Van a venir los chicos, Ang?"

"No. Les dije que no lo hicieran."

"Bien. No sé cuanto más podré con esto. Duele tanto siquiera verlos… y sé que además he sido reemplazada."

"Ángela sintió el dolor de su amiga, la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó gentilmente.

"No te preocupes. Encontraremos una forma de salir de esto._ Lo juro_."

* * *

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**_Katurix__Gaunt__, Mari-Cullen, __nonblondes__, 3rill Cullen, __Witch__Mia__Malfoy__Errelot__miiaPotter__Franshquiquis__Nitta__, clara, __Kari__Aradia__Gaunt__kony'hp__ y vane._**

**Y muchas gracias también a quienes siguen el fanfic, aunque no dejen reviews :)**


End file.
